


It Keeps Right On a-Hurtin'

by Jejunus (JejuneSins), radioaktiv, sandswoman



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuneSins/pseuds/Jejunus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandswoman/pseuds/sandswoman
Summary: "Not all of us get to have a legacy, Agnes. Some of us just get shot and die."A mirror ofthe fancomicby@fallout-lou-begas(AO3:sandswoman). Comic transcripts, original pencils, and production notes are available on Tumblr.Content warnings forIt Keeps Right On a-Hurtin’include but are not limited to graphic violence and gore,  depictions of or references to homophobia and transphobia, depictions of or references to familial abuse, allusions or references to rape, allusions or references to suicide, and major character death. These warnings are purposefully broad because IKROAH is an ongoing work  in-progress for which specific, detailed warnings cannot be easily provided. It therefore can and should be generally assumed that as a fanwork of a Rated-M video game, this comic will by and large contain content for mature readers. Please understand these warnings and read IKROAH at your own risk if they may upset you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Death of Agnes Sands / Prologue I

_I got so bugged, I turned it off_  
_and turned on another show,_  
_but there was the same old shoot ‘em up_  
_and the same old rodeo._

—“Along Came Jones,” The Coasters (1959).


	2. The Death of Agnes Sands / Prologue II

_Well, I woke up Sunday morning,_   
_with no way to hold my head that didn’t hurt…_

— “Sunday Mornin’ Comin’ Down,” Ray Stevens (1969).


	3. The Death of Agnes Sands / Goodsprings I

__

_When it comes to gettin’ chummy_   
_I’ll admit I’m quite a dummy,_   
_worry, worry, worry,_   
_why always me?_

— “Worry, Worry, Worry,” The Three Suns (1948)


	4. The Death of Agnes Sands / Goodsprings II

_And tomorrow, someone will bury you._   
_Oh, well. That’s life. Or it was._   
_It’s nothing to me._

—“Nothing to Me,” Sanford Clark (1966)


	5. The Death of Agnes Sands / Primm I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Collaborative issue!**  
>  Guest colorist: [sarsaparilla-star](https://sarsaparilla-star.tumblr.com/)

_I know it doesn’t look too good for her,_  
_and I suppose she’s done the things you say._  
_And I guess it’s true I tried more than I should for her,_  
_but it’s not her fault that she turned out that way._

—“Bad Girl,” Conway Twitty (1969)


	6. The Death of Agnes Sands / Primm II

_I look into the mirror  
_ _and a stranger there I see,_  
 _black rings around the eyes  
_ _of someone there who looks like me._

— “I’m a Walking Advertisement For the Blues,” Norma Jean (1964)


	7. The Death of Agnes Sands / Mojave Outpost I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Companion Fic:** “[Scar Tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993947)” (6.2k words)

_I don’t ordinarily drink with strangers,_  
_I most usually drink alone._  
_You were so awfully nice to me,_  
_and I’m so terribly far from home._

— “Something Cool,” June Christy (1954)


	8. The Death of Agnes Sands / Mojave Outpost II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Collaborative issue!**  
>  Guest ink and colorist: [worthlesssix](https://worthlesssix.tumblr.com/)

_Ain’t the years gone by fast?_   
_I suppose you have missed them._   
_Oh, I almost forgot to ask,_   
_did you hear of my enlistment?_   
_Funny, I’ve been there and you’ve been here,_   
_and we ain’t had no time to drink that beer._

— “Sandman,“ America (1971) 


	9. The Death of Agnes Sands / Nipton I

_There’s a killer in the neighborhood, Dolores,_   
_a man who sees a girl and goes berserk,_   
_and you’re just the kind of woman that he preys on_   
_and my mind stays so upset, it’s hard to work._

—“Dolores,” Eddie Noack (1970)


	10. The Death of Agnes Sands / Nipton II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Collaborative issue!**  
>  Guest colorist: [tarberrymentats](https://tarberrymentats.tumblr.com/) (AO3: [radioactiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv))

_I feel a sudden urge to sing_  
_the kind of ditty that invokes the spring._  
_I’ll control my desire to curse_  
_while you crucify the verse._

—“It’s De-Lovely,” Mabel Mercer (1955)


	11. The Death of Agnes Sands / Searchlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Collaborative issue!**  
>  Guest artist: [yesjejunus](https://yesjejunus.tumblr.com/) (AO3: [JejuneSins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuneSins/pseuds/Jejunus))
> 
> Content warning for emetophobia.

_Well, you pack up your things, you head out again_  
_into some unknown spot where nobody’s been._  
_You reach the spot where your fortune lies,_  
_you find it’s been staked by seventeen other guys._

—“Uranium Fever,” Elton Britt (1955)


	12. The Death of Agnes Sands / Novac I

_Sad am I, glad am I,_   
_for today I'm dreaming of_   
_of yesterdays._

—“Yesterdays,” Helen Merrill (1955)


	13. The Death of Agnes Sands / 188 Trading Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Collaborative issue!**  
>  Guest ink and colorist: [worthlesssix](https://worthlesssix.tumblr.com/)

__

__

__

__

_You can say that you're leading me on_  
but it's just what I want you to do.  
Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost?  
That's why I'm following you.

— “Misty,” Johnny Mathis (1959).


End file.
